Woohyun To Sunggyu : Let me Introduce My Boyfriend
by LLuhanina
Summary: Pertengkaranya dengan Myungsoo setiap waktu membuat Malaikatnya secara tidak sadar terus-terusan melindunginya. namun, Saat Woohyun sudah menyadari semuanya. Malaikatnya seolah ditarik pergi secara pelan dari dunianya.


Title : From Woohyun To Sunggyu : Let me Introduce My Boyfriend  
Author : INSPIRITEUNNA  
Rating : K  
Genre : ANGST  
Length : FICLET  
Casts : - Kim Sunggyu  
- Nam Woohyun  
P.S : ALL WOOHYUN P.O.V. JUST FANFICTION. NO BASH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya masih sama ketika laki-laki itu masih berada dalam ruang dalam di hidupku.  
Saat ia masih berputar-putar di Lingkaran peredaranya mengelilingiku.  
Aku Nam Woohyun, mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih sering tertawa sendiri karena nya.  
aku masih merasakan nya disini didekatku walaupun ia jauh.  
Saat ini. Alunan Lagu dari Boyband kami Tic Toc masih terdengar di sela-sela latihan kami.  
Mereka bilang ini bukan Akhir, karena karir kami masih Panjang. Tapi mungkin ini sudah akhir dariku.  
Bukankah banyak orang bilang bahwa penyesalan datangnya Belakangan bukan ? dan aku merasakannya sekarang.  
Ia, laki-laki yang kubilang tadi. Laki-laki yang masih berputar-putar dalam Lingkaran peredaranya mengelilingiku lah yang membuatku menyesal akan suatu hal.  
Yah, Laki-laki bernama Kim Sunggyu itu. Sekarang ia segalanya bagiku.

.

.

.

.

Kau tahu kehidupan beberapa artis jika diluar Panggung ?  
Playboy , berandalan , bajingan.  
Dan aku salah satunya. Mengencani beberapa Laki-laki dari beberapa grup idola.  
mungkin dulu hal biasa, karena aku telah bicara tadi bahwa aku Bajingan.  
Kau mungkin akan membenciku saat mengetahui itu.  
Tak apa. Akan wajar jika kau tak membenciku.  
Namun hanya ada satu laki-laki yang sampai saat ini selalu berdiri di dekat Pintu menyambutku saat pulang dan tetap tersenyum. Ya, tetap tersenyum walaupun ia mengetahui saat aku pulang dengan bau penuh Alkohol.  
"Woohyun-ah, neo gwenchana ?" kalimat itu yang selalu ia katakan jika aku pulang.  
Tangan halusnya selalu membantuku menopang tubuhku jika aku hampir ambruk. Namun aku selalu menepis tangan lembutnya saat membantuku.  
Dan aku merindukan tangan itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang aku sering membencinya saat ia melerai pertengkaranku dengan teman satu grup ku L.  
Aku tahu L hanya berbuat yang terbaik untuk kami semua ia juga tidak bermaksud untuk berkelahi denganku.  
Waktu itu aku dan L bertengkar hebat karena masalah aku tertangkap kamera sedang jalan dengan salah satu member SHINee.  
L hampir memukulku namun dengan sigap laki-laki itu memeluk tubuhku dan otomatis menghalangi L untuk memukulku.  
L geram akan tindakan laki-laki itu yang terus selalu melindungi ku. L lalu menendang kursi disekitarnya dan ia mengumpat padaku.  
"Laki-laki tak tahu diuntung, kau akan menyesal nanti.."  
Ya, dan aku menyesal saat ini. L benar bahwa aku akan menyesal. Sangat menyesal.  
Aku ingin megucapkan 1 kata kepadanya, tapi sulit.

.

.

.

Semua pasti berpikir jika ia adalah pelampiasan ku. Dia memang pelampiasanku.  
Seberapa jauh dia menolaku ia tetap tunduk padaku.  
Malam itu, malam dimana aku menodainya saat aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.  
Laki-laki itu Kim Sunggyu tetap berdiri saat waktu menunjukan pukul 2.00 pagi.  
Namun dengan berengseknya. Aku malah mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok dan membopong nya hingga tubuhnya sedikit ku banting ke kasur kami.  
"Woohyun-ah And..andwae..andwaee!" serunya Panik.  
Panic karena aku dikuasai oleh alcohol, setidaknya itu menurutnya.  
Kau tau aku melakukanya bukan karena dia-aku-saling mencintai. Tapi yah sudah kubilang kalau aku laki-laki Brengsek , bajingan , Anjing dan sejenisnya.  
Saat pagi datang aku bisa mendengarnya menangis sesengukan.  
"Gwenchana ?" hanya satu kalimat itu yang aku katakan padanya.  
Ia melihatku dengan manik matanya yang sedikit basah dengan air matanya.  
"Gwenchana woohyun-ah, ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan karena kau mabuk semalam.."  
Bisakah aku bilang laki-laki itu Malaikat ?

.

.

.

Mudah sekali baginya untuk selalu bilang "ini tidak apa-apa."  
Semua orang yang melihatnya juga tahu jika Sunggyu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.  
Bahkan bajingan sepertiku juga tahu jika Sunggyu sedang tidak baik sekalipun.  
Kadang aku bertanya 'apa ada malaikat Bodoh seperti dia ?'  
Jawabanya ada. Lihat Sunggyu ku. Ia adalah malaikat paling bodoh di hidupku.  
Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mengakuinya.  
Aku juga tidak tahu mulai kapan aku melihatnya ada.  
Yang pasti saat aku mulai melihatnya, ia seperti pelan-pelan ditarik dari hidupku.  
Malaikatku seolah pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Semula aku dan Myungsoo atau L itu tidak akrab satu sama lain.  
Namun pagi itu saat musim semi datang dan bunga mulai bermekaran.  
L menelphone ku. Aku sempat berfikir jika kepalanya mungkin terbentur sesuatu atau ia sedang mabuk saat itu.  
"Aku serius hyung!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi saat menelphone ku.  
Aku mulai mendengarkan omonganya.  
Laki-laki itu mengoceh panjang lebar 'omonganya ngelantur sekali' batinku.  
"Aku serius! Sunggyu hyung Koma saat ini! Bisa ke Rumah sakit segera!"

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan dan menutup mataku. Aku sempat ingin menghajar L jika aku bertemu dengannya, namun tubuh Sunggyu yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit lebih menyita perhatianku.  
Dikepalanya telah terbalut Perban dan di pipinya sedikit tergores. Di tubuhnya dipasangkan Electrokardiograf dan selang Infus mengalir dengan teratur di nadinya.  
'Bolehkah seorang Bajingan sepertiku menangis ?'

.

.

.

'Stand by me'  
Setiap pagi hanya kalimat itu yang aku ucapkan di dekat telinganya.  
Laki-laki penopang tubuhku ini masih terbaring disini.  
Sudah 5 hari ia koma dan lepas dari tanggung jawabnya untuk menjadi Tiangku.  
Jika kau terus seperti ini siapa yang akan menjadi penopangku ?

.

.

.

Hari ini Myungsoo bertengkar lagi denganku Sunggyu yah.  
Aku bilang padanya untuk melepaskan seorang laki-laki tua yang tidak sengaja mengalami tabrakan denganmu dan Hyoan Hyung.  
Myungsoo meninjuku tepat di sudut bibirku dan ia berteriak kepadaku bahwa 'Aku Bodoh'  
Apa aku salah Sunggyu yah? Jika kau ada disini kau pasti juga akan bilang kepada Myungsoo bahwa kau seperti melihat Ayahmu sendiri di diri laki-laki tua itu.  
Lihat luka di sudut bibirku masih sedikit Biru.  
kapan kau akan bangun dan membelaku dari Myungsoo lagi? Memelukku.

.

.

.

Semuanya begitu cepat terjadi Sunggyu yah..  
Kadang berubah buruk dan kadang menjadi lebih baik.  
Myungsoo mulai mau melihatku dan menepuk bahuku saat aku sedikit menangis.  
Ini seperti Mimpi Bukan Sunggyu yah.

.

.

.

Pagi ini mimpi buruk. Saat alat itu berdenging keras jam 03.30 pagi.  
Saat itu juga aku tahu kau sudah ditarik dari tugasmu sebagai Malaikat pelindungku.  
Para Suster mengusirku dari ruangan secara paksa.  
Dan aku dapat melihat seorang Dokter melakukan tindakan medis padamu.  
Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan sakit di sekitar dadaku.  
Lebih sakit dari dirimu sekarang.  
Beberapa saat berlalu dan alat itu sudah tidak berdenging lagi.  
Apakah ini nyata? Tanyaku.  
Namun Dokter dan Suster itu keluar dari ruanganmu dengan raut wajah sendu.  
Mereka mengeleng padaku.  
Aku tersenyum sedikit.  
'ini mimpi yang sangat buruk bukan ?'  
Setidaknya saat alat itu berdenging seseorang seperti mencium pipi kananku.  
Saat itu juga aku tahu kau akan pergi dari hidupku.  
'jalja….'

-END-


End file.
